Fulgrim Ironforge (IronWolf)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Barbarian (Invulnerable Rager ~ APG) Level: 3 Experience: 5057 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Dwarven Deity: Rogar Location: Dunn Wright Inn Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 17 +3 (07 pts) (+2 from racial) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (00 pts) (+2 from racial) CHA: 09 -1 (01 pts) (-2 from racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 41 = (12+10+10) + CON (3x3) + FC (00) (Barbarian 3) AC: 17 = + DEX (01) + Armor (06) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (06) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +03* = (01) + Reactionary Trait (02) BAB: +03 = (03) CMB: +06 = (03) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (03) + STR (03) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +07 = (03) + CON (03) + Misc(CloakResist) (01) Reflex: +03 = (01) + DEX (01) + Misc(CloakResist) (01) Will: +03 = (01) + WIS (01) + Misc(CloakResist) (01) Speed: 30', 35' while raging Damage Reduction: 1/-- Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * +5 when underground Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MW Great Axe: Attack: +07 = (03) + STR (03) + Masterwork (01) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d12+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Power Attack for -1 to hit, +3 damage **Furious Focus negates -1 to hit for Power Attack Throwing Axe: Attack: +04 = (03) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d06+3, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 10' Sling: Attack: +04 = (03) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 50' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Barbarian (1 extra rage round) thrice Darkvision: (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white vision only). Defensive Training: +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the Giant type. Greed: +2 to Appraise checks to determine the price of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Hardy: +2 racial bonus to Poison, Spells and Spell-Like effects. Hatred: +1 racial bonus to attacks against Orcs and Goblinoids. Slow and Steady: Your base speed is never modified by encumbrance. Stability: +4 to avoid being bull rushed or tripped while standing. Weapon Familiarity: Treat all weapons with the word dwarven in them as martial weapons. Stonecunning: +2 bonus to Perception vs unusual stonework. Free check within 10 feet. Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor and shields (except tower shields). Rage(Ex): +4 Str, +4 Con, +2 to Will saves -2 to AC when enraged. (14 rds/day past first(2)) Fast Movement(Ex): +10 feet to base speed, unless heavily loaded. Invulnerability(Ex): At 2nd level, the invulnerable rager gains DR/— equal to half his barbarian level. This damage reduction is doubled against nonlethal damage. This ability replaces uncanny dodge, improved uncanny dodge, and damage reduction. 1 DR/--. Extreme Endurance(Ex): At 3rd level, the invulnerable rager is inured to cold climate effects as if using endure elements. In addition, the barbarian gains 1 point of cold resistance for every three levels beyond 3rd. Note: Used Favored Class bonus three times to add +1 each level to number of rounds allowed to rage. Feats Power Attack (Level 1): Trade -1 to hit for +2 to damage Furious Focus (Level 3): When you are wielding a two-handed weapon or a one-handed weapon with two hands, and using the Power Attack feat, you do not suffer Power Attack’s penalty on melee attack rolls on the first attack you make each turn. Rage Powers Swift Foot: When raging increase speed by +5' Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 to Initiative Tunnel Fighter (Racial/Dwarf): +2 Initiative and +1 critical damage while underground. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 12 = + INT(00))*Level + FC(00) + Misc(00) (Barbarian) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 3 3 1 -4** +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +2(racial*) Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 06 1 3 3 -1** +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Fly -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 05 3 3 -1 +0 Perception 07 3 3 1 +2(racial*) Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Ride -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Survival 06 2 3 1 +0 Swim -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 * see racial abilities for when to add bonus ** MW Agile Breastplate (no armor penalty to climb and jump checks) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 01 lb MW Agile Breastplate 550 gp 25 lb MW Great Axe (Melee) 320 gp 12 lb Throwing Axe (3) (Ranged) 24 gp 06 lb Backpack (Container) 02 gp 02 lb Blanket 02 sp 01 lb Caltrops 01 gp 02 lb Hammer 05 sp 02 lb Cards (Marked) 01 gp 01 lb Oil Flask (x3) 03 sp 03 lb Powder (x3) 03 cp 1.5 lb Rations, Trail (x7) 3.5 gp 07 lb Rope, Silk (50') 10 gp 05 lb Twine (50') 01 cp .5 lb Waterskin (x2) 02 gp 08 lb Weapon Blanch, Silver 05 gp .5 lb Antitoxin 50 gp 00 lb Alchemist Fire (x3) 60 gp 03 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Belt Pouch (Container) 01 gp .5 lb Chalk (x3) 03 cp 00 lb Flask 03 cp 1.5 lb Flint/Steel 01 gp 00 lb Weapon Cord 01 sp 00 lb Whetstone (x3) 06 cp 03 lb Tankard (Clay) 02 cp 01 lb Potion of CLW (x6) 300 gp 00 lb Potion Lesser Restoration (x2) 600 gp 00 lb Potion of Enlarge Person (x2) 100 gp 00 lb Consumables used Unrecorded consumables 175.1 gp (4) Potion CLW (Something's Cooking) 200gp Total Weight: 86.5 lb Medium Encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Finances PP: 00 GP: 67 SP: 01 CP: 02 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 10gp gem (took the liberty of trading coin for an easier to carry gem) 20gp gem (took the liberty of trading coin for an easier to carry gem) 450gp gem (took the liberty of trading coin for an easier to carry gem) Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 51 Height: 4'2" Weight: 185 Hair Color: Shaved (brown if grown out) Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: white, weathered Appearance: Fulgrim keeps his head shaved - a deep scar evident, his dark brownish beard long with various beads braided into many tassles, some say each bead represents a foe felled in battle. Demeanor: Fulgrim is friendly enough if a bit grim (hence his friends usually calling him "Grim" for short), his seething anger is saved for the field of battle. Background The Ironforges were some of the early dwarves in the Seithr Mountains and that made them hard dwarves. Some say the dwarves had returned to those mountains only for the gold, others to seek out long lost strongholds - the Ironforges keep that bit to themselves. Fulgrim was young even by dwarven standards when his father Ragnarik Ironforge met an untimely death while helping open some tunnels in search of something - gold or lost strongholds do not matter. Ragnarik was part of a scouting party that befell an attack of some dark beast in the tunnels below the mountains, he fell at the front to the beast's initial attacks. The other dwarves in the scouting party retreated quickly and left Ragnarik to die, his screams heard for many minutes as the dark beast tore him to pieces. Fulgrim still blames the other dwarves in that scouting party for failing to rescue his father or take a stand. Despite that Fulgrim followed in his father's footsteps, his uncle Tharamir Ironforge teaching him the ways of the axe and how to survive in the tunnels. Fulgrim cut his teeth in those tunnels, but never really fit in with the organized patrols, his seething over these very type of patrols failing to take the fight to the beast that killed his own father. With budding skills, Fulgrim decided to depart from the mountains and travel about the world taking his savage, demon-may-care attitude and see what out there in the world could calm the seething anger brewing beneath the surface. Appearance: Fulgrim keeps his head shaved - a deep scar evident, his dark brownish beard long with various beads braided into many tassles, some say each bead represents a foe felled in battle. Adventure Log Experience Awards: Sinking Ever Deeper XP XP Received: 1719 Treasure Received: 1689 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Something's Cooking XP XP Received: 1715 Treasure Received: 2115 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Roaming Dead XP XP Received: 1623 Treasure Received: 1984.33 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Barbarian (Invulnerable Rager) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: N/A Features: Rage Power(Swift Feet), Invulnerability (DR 1/--) Favored Class: +1 rage round HP: (Max d12-2) + 3 Con + 0 FC = +13 Skill Points: +4 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +4(Old Total) +0(FC) = 8 (New Total) Level 3: December 7th, 2011 Class: Barbarian (Invulnerable Rager) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Furious Focus Features: Extreme Endurance Favored Class: +1 rage round HP: (Max d12-2) + 3 Con + 0 FC = +13 Skill Points: +4 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +8(Old Total) +0(FC) = 12 (New Total) Level 3 to Level 4 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (April 7, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (April 8, 2011) (SJRSamurai non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Sept 17, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (Dec 7, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 3 Category:Approved Characters Category:Ties that Bind